<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Snack by shanscript</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661812">Midnight Snack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript'>shanscript</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mating Press, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, adult characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sounds of evening traffic, nightlife laughter, and street vendors wafted through the window of Eiji Okumura’s Brooklyn studio apartment. The hazy pane was propped open by a single, feeble wooden ruler that was soaking up the balmy breeze. Eiji leaned forward on a well-worn loveseat, peeling his damp back from the leather, and sighed. The room was lit dimly by a small television flickering pictures from the corner, volume turned to a dull mumble. A rickety ceiling fan spun in jagged circles above, barely moving the thick air. Eij’s next breath was much more dramatic, as he snatched his Casio from the coffee table to squint at its face. AUG 11 11:57P.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy belated birthday Meg, hope you enjoy! &lt;3<br/>Also, happy Eiji Day AND early birthday, Ash.</p><p>Two songs I vibed to for this: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nJRGARveVc">Casio</a> &amp; <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8qT5oqFq28">Men in Love</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sounds of evening traffic, nightlife laughter, and street vendors wafted through the window of Eiji Okumura’s Brooklyn studio apartment. The hazy pane was propped open by a single, feeble wooden ruler that was soaking up the balmy breeze. Eiji leaned forward on a well-worn loveseat, peeling his damp back from the leather, and sighed. The room was lit dimly by a small television flickering pictures from the corner, volume turned to a dull mumble. A rickety ceiling fan spun in jagged circles above, barely moving the thick air. Eij’s next breath was much more dramatic, as he snatched his Casio from the coffee table to squint at its face. AUG 11 11:57P. He decided it was about time to stop stewing in his own sweat, and he rolled off the couch.</p><p>Approaching the modest kitchenette, he palmed his neck in one hand and rubbed drowsiness from his eyes with the back of the other. Bright, cool light blinded him as he cracked open the waist-high refrigerator. He stared blankly at its contents, narrowing his dark eyes from the glare. Eiji leaned over to push some frozen meals aside to delicately retrieve a pastry box from the freezer. The clear plastic window in the lid revealed the delightful fish-shaped cakes inside. He spun on his heel to place the dessert on the counter behind him. Right as he cracked open the paper-thin lid, the shrill ringing of his wall-mounted telephone shattered the silence. Eiji squeaked in shock, nearly jumping out of his skin. </p><p>It took another ring before Eiji processed the blaring interruption, and he stumbled to fetch the receiver. He cradled it against his shoulder so he could continue fiddling with the pastries. “This is Eiji… oh, Sing!” a grin dared to crack his somber expression. He laughed shortly, “Yes, I know… not yet, naturally.” Eiji plated one of the taiyaki on a cheap porcelain saucer as he listened closely. “I mean… you still could?” He twirled once more, setting the plate on the oversized TV tray he used as a dining table. “I-- yes… he was.” Eiji paused, staring off into the silent screen across the room, focused keenly on Sing’s words. “More than you know. Th-thank you, I will.”</p><p>After pausing a beat, he hung the phone back on the wall. His elegant fingers lingered there for a moment more, before he leaned into the kitchen. He yanked open a junk drawer, aimlessly digging through it in the darkness. Finally it dawned on him that <i>maybe</i> switching on the light could help. Once it buzzed to life, he instantly found the crinkled box of candles and plastic lighter that he was searching for. He returned finally to the sole pastry at the center of his makeshift table, flopping into one of the two wobbly chairs placed at opposite ends. Eiji pushed one candle into the spongy batter with precision, sticking the tip of his tongue out to bolster his concentration. His thumb flicked the lighter’s flint a few times before a proper strike sparked a lively flame. The muggy breeze wafting through the open window threatened to snuff it out. Eiji shielded the lighter with his other palm, leaning in to light the candle with care.</p><p>He sighed once more, discarding the lighter on the wooden tray. He leaned his bare back against the vinyl chair, eyes drifting closed. The ambient sound from the street below muffled to a dull rumble in his ears, bringing the soft pounding of his heartbeat into focus. Eiji was tired. Not sleepy, but tired. He rubbed his puffy eyes again before mustering a few rousing blinks. He stared into the flickering flame for a couple minutes, letting his groggy mind wander. He watched a single bead of emerald wax roll down the candle, pooling at its juncture with the cake. His eyes drifted to the chair across from him. Empty. His brows furrowed.</p><p>Suddenly, the deadlock at the front door turned with a muffled click. Eiji jumped up from his chair, excitement burning away his exhaustion. He rushed to meet his visitor, who was shouldering open the door with a grunt.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late--” he barely finished his sentence before Eiji threw himself in his arms, connecting their lips in an eager kiss.</p><p>Eiji pulled away breathless, grinning ear to ear, “Happy birthday!”</p><p>Ash smiled sheepishly, walking them inside so the door could swing shut. “You din’t have to stay up so late,” he mumbled, pecking Eiji’s forehead, “especially not just for me.” Ash squinted at the TV flickering in the corner, “Watchin’ reruns in the dark again?”</p><p>Eiji shrugged innocently, bloodshot eyes a dead giveaway. Ash laughed sheepishly, leaning in to press his lips against Eiji’s again. When Ash’s tongue pushed urgently into his mouth, the gesture was elevated from endearing to erotic in an instant. Eiji sighed through it, before Ash pinned him to the wall using his entire body. He wedged his thighs between Eiji’s, spreading him open before rocking his hips against him. Eiji gasped, tilting his chin up, eyes drifting closed. Ash usually took what he wanted whenever he wanted it, but his present passion was overwhelming. As he dragged his teeth along the column of Eiji’s throat, he caught sight of the ember flickering in his peripherals. He paused his greedy advances to consider it a moment. By now, the candle was slumping into a pile of wax, flame dimming.</p><p>Ash snickered into the soft flesh of Eiji’s neck, “‘sat s’posed to be for me?”</p><p>Eiji struggled to focus on anything that wasn’t Ash’s solid length jutting between his thighs. He swallowed, “Y-yes.”</p><p>Ash thrusted again, pushing Eiji up the wall a couple inches, drawing a whine from the latter. “Well… that’s sweet,” Ash nipped at his jaw, “but I got dessert right here.” With that, one hand curled around the small of Eiji’s back while the other wrapped around his neck. He connected their lips in a series of ardent kisses, inhaling Eiji’s stuttered exhales and savoring the taste. Ash rocked his hips a few more times to heighten his own desperation, before his hands found Eiji’s waistband. As he tugged them down, Eiji’s fingers fiddled with the button in Ash’s jeans. In a combined effort, both pairs of pants and undergarments fell to the floor. Eiji’s hands drifted under the hem of Ash’s white tee, fingers brushing his nipples before he planted a final kiss on his sweet mouth. Eiji leaned, bending his knees preparing to kneel, but Ash caught him in the act. He held Eiji upright.</p><p>“But-- I wanted to… it’s your birth--” Eiji stammered, instantly interrtupted by Ash.</p><p>“<i>My</i> birthday, yes,” Ash’s hands drifted down Eiji’s back, cupping his ass, “So <i>I</i> choose what to do with you.”</p><p>Eiji barely got a word out before Ash lifted him up by his thighs, and could only wrap his arms and legs around him to hold on tight. Ash carried him towards the couch before laying him across it. He wasted no time dragging sloppy kisses down Eiji’s ribs and stomach, tongue dipping into his belly button. Eiji gasped a moan when Ash’s lips found the head of his leaking cock. His sopping back arched off the sticky leather. Ash traced a line of saliva from Eiji’s frenulum to his scrotum, leaving a trail of buzzing nerve endings as he went. He watched Eiji’s soft expressions through the blonde strands that fell across his face. The way Eiji caught his bottom lip between his teeth, one eyebrow cocked and twitching, eyes darting back and forth behind closed lids. The sheer sight of him only encouraged Ash’s sinful advances.</p><p>Ash traded his lips for one hand on Eiji’s length. He stuck three fingers from the other into his mouth, saturating them with spit. Keeping his eyes trained on Eiji’s reactions, he pressed the pad of his index finger to his tight entrance. Eiji’s knees trembled with anticipation, a soft whimper bubbling from his chest. Ash matched one stroke of Eiji’s curved length with inserting one knuckle inside. Eiji pressed his head back into the cushions harder the further Ash entered him, tight muscles quivering. Ash smiled to himself, overjoyed with the effect he had on Eiji, relieving him of any and all inhibition.</p><p>With one finger sheathed to the hilt, he started pulling and pushing within Eiji’s flushed walls, elating his pleasure with every stroke. Ash found his prostate with a practiced ease and pushed against it vigorously. More precum seeped from Eiji’s swollen tip, but Ash lapped up every drop before it ran down his shaft. Eiji’s mind drifted up into the clouds as Ash sucked his head back into his mouth. The pressure building at Eiji’s base threatened to burst when a second finger slipped inside him. Ash worked his hand in circles, stretching Eiji wide enough to take him. Eiji’s fingers thrusted into Ash’s platinum locks, tugging hard.</p><p>“A-aaasshhhh,” Eiji moaned long and ragged, toes curling against Ash’s ribs.</p><p>Ash withdrew his lips and fingers, cruelly delaying the orgasm that Eiji teetered at the edge of. “Not just yet, my love,” he muttered, his own member had been neglected long enough. It <i>was</i> his birthday, after all. He grabbed Eiji’s narrow ankles in both hands, hooking one over each of his arms. Ash climbed over the armrest, planting his feet to either side of Eiji’s hips. He leaned forward, pushing Eiji’s knees up to his chest and lifting his ass off the leather. Ash paused a moment to press two fingers into Eiji’s exposed taint, teasing him just a little longer while he lined himself up to his quivering asshole.</p><p>Eiji gripped Ash’s shoulders, staring up at him with a pouting lower lip. Ash didn’t oblige his need for eye contact until the second he swiftly dropped down, stuffing half his length inside. <i>That</i> was the reaction Ash was waiting for. Eiji was squealing through clenched teeth, sable eyes screwed shut. He couldn’t arch his back at this angle, or move much at all for that matter, so his neck and shoulders just tensed instead. Ash lifted himself to squat down again, sinking further into Eiji’s lubricious asshole. Ash groaned. He knew Eiji was a tight fit for him, and it only made him hungrier with every thrust. He felt drunk with the pressure that wound around his full cock. Ash dipped his hips into Eiji’s thighs with increasing force until he buried himself to the hilt. That alone was enough to push Eiji over the edge. Ash clenched his teeth as hot pressure squeezed his full length. Eiji squirmed, a moan shuddering through him as he spilled his seed all over himself. </p><p>Ash’s pupils dilated. <i>His</i> Eiji, once so oblivious and innocent, now so satisfyingly filthy. He hesitated, giving Eiji a moment with his fully-sheathed cock. He reached down, petting Eiji’s glossy hair with a teeth-rotting sweetness, almost ironic at their present position. He gently ran the back of his hand along Eiji’s flushed cheek, waiting for his eyes to flutter open. The dim candle that was casting an orange glow across the ceiling shed its final rays before dying out completely.</p><p>“Make a wish,” Eiji whispered comically, hissing as Ash shifted his weight against him.</p><p>Ash smirked, considering his prompt for a moment. “I think…” he leaned his full weight into Eiji’s thighs, “you’ve already granted it.”</p><p>Before Eiji could muster any wit, Ash started brutalizing his tender ass with his thick cock. Eiji was gasping for breath with every thrust, his once smooth hair now a matted tangle sprawled across the leather cushion. Ash supported his torso with two hands gripping the armrest above Eiji’s head. The latter’s hands dragged up and down the former’s slender arms, nails digging for purchase. Ash found a steady rhythm, groin clapping against Eiji’s porcelain thighs. The sinful sounds only heightened Ash’s desire, and he plunged himself deeper between Eiji’s taut walls.</p><p>Ash drilled into him with a primal urgency, breaths melting into rhythmic grunts. Sweat dripped down from his hair and jaw, salty droplets splashing onto the white mess below. Eiji slurred Ash’s name in shrill whines that echoed in the heavy air swirling around them. Warm tension twisted in Ash’s loins and he struggled to keep his eyes open. He bent down to press a gasping kiss onto Eiji’s swollen mouth, growling deep in his throat. Ash buried himself inside Eiji with finality, painting his insides white. His hips jerked sporadically through his intense orgasm and he threw his head back, silently mouthing Eiji’s name. Ash held himself up for some time, arms trembling subtly, just staring affectionately at his partner beneath him. Eventually, he tugged free his sloppy cock before sinking into the leather, swinging an arm over Eiji’s heaving chest.</p><p>The pair matched their chased breaths, tilting their rosy faces toward one another. Ash placed numerous, soft smooches across Eiji’s damp cheeks, nose, and forehead. They brushed noses before sharing a tender kiss, pressing their smiles together tight. Their connection, their love, was whole-hearted, almost tangible. Ash knew, as well as Eiji. No words were needed. And so, they drifted off together, lulled to sleep by the sounds of evening traffic, nightlife laughter, and street vendors wafting through the window of their Brooklyn studio apartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scream with/at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/shann0n_mcc0y">twitter</a>!<br/>If you can, consider supporting me with a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/shanscript">tip</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>